Andai Kakuzu jadi leader Akatsuki
by Hirgaa kyoichi
Summary: Sasuke, seorang mahisiswa sastra jepang yang terkenal pelit bicara, jatuh cinta pada adik tirinya sendiri, Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu, sering kali menggodanyanya. Rate M! Lime, Lemon, Strowberry, dan Jambu.  18   DON't Like Don't Read but Must Review.
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEW IS MONEY**

Ide fic ini mendadak muncul pas Tsuka yang kebetulan bendahara di salah satu organisasi di sekolah, ingin mencalonkan diri jadi ketua Osis, eh, salah satu teman Tsuka yang kebetulan juga Author ff ngomong, "mending jangan deh, apa jadinya sekolah ini dipimpin oleh orang berjiwa Kakuzu?"Pas dengar itu, bak mendapat ilham, Tsuka malah langsung buat fic ini dan nggak minat untuk ngecalonin diri lagi, bukannya nggak minat juga sih, tapi…nggak sanggup membayangkan masa depan sekolah kalo Tsuka yang jadi ketua Osis, "minta uang iuran aja kayak malak katanya," hahaha…lupakan curcol diatas(tsuka kebanyakan curhat ni), ohya, Tsuka bingung mau nempatin ini fic di genre apa, jadi tolong minna-san bantu bilangin ya cocoknya apa, soalnya nih fic mang gaje kek yang nulisnnya, okelah mari kita mulai ficnya.

**WARNING:** OOC, typo(s), EYD agak acak-acakan, humor garing, alur super lambat dan kegajean lainnya.

**Summary:** Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kakuzu menjadi leader Akatsuki? Lalu bagaimanakah kalau Pein yang menjadi bendaharanya? Akatsuki's dipaksa mencari uang di sebuah situs bernama !

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan yang bermandikan cahaya bulan, tak ada lilin apalagi lampu yang menerangi menambah kesan angker bagi setiap orang yang melihat maupun hanya sekedar melewatinya, di tengah ruang tersebut, terdapat enam orang pria, seorang wanita, dan seorang waria alias tak diketahui gendernya, sedang dua lainnya telunta lunta antara manusia atau jejadian tak berharga. Ruangan ini, adalah markas sebuah organisasi yang sangat di takuti dan disegani di dunia ninja, desas desusnya, para anggota organisasi tersebut bukan manusia biasa, ada berondong berwajah cute padahal umurnya udah bangkotan, ada pemuda tampan tapi ternyata keriputan, ada yang mata duitan bahkan mata keranjang dan jangan lupakan penyiar ajaran sesat dan pelaku pemboman internasional juga ada disini. Dan nama organisasi ini adalah Akatsuki!

Mereka semua sedang bersimpuh dengan wajah serius, oh tidak semua, karena ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan Sembilan yang lainnya dengan arogan nan angkuh.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya seorang pria bercadar sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya dengan sangat keras, para makhluk-makhluk tuhan yang tercipta paling sial yang sedang duduk atau lebih tepatnya berlutut, kini makin menunduk ketakutan.

"Pein, apa yang kau lakukan, kau menghabiskan semua dana kas kita!"teriak pria bercadar itu pada laki-laki berambut orange dengan piercing di seluruh wajahnya.

"Leader-sa…"perkataan pria berpriecing aka Pein tersebut langsung dipotong oleh pria bercadar tadi.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin bilang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan aku sebagai seorang bendahara, tapi apa boleh buat manusia dengan sejuta talenta sepertiku sudah dipilih menjadi leader,"ucap pria bercadar tersebut yang belakangan diketahui bernama Kakuzu.

'Siapa juga yang mau ngomongin itu,'batin Pein sweatdroped.

"Aku tidak bisa bertoleransi meski kau memujiku, karena kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini,"ucap Kakuzu dengan kewibawaan yang tak disangka-sangka oleh para anggota Akatsuki yang lain, sangking shocknya para Akatsuki's hamper saja menghubungi RSJ terdekat.

"ehem" Kakuzu berdehem sambil menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata, mencoba mengumpulkan semua kewibawaannya yang kemarin tercecer di tepi pantai, keadaan yang sempat kacau kembali hening.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA PEIN, baru satu bulan kau menjadi bendahara Akatsuki, tapi kau sudah menghabiskan seluruh kas Akatsuki sampai keakarnya, padahal dulunya kuhemat habis-habisan, sampai-sampai saat makanpun kita terpaksa(sengaja)mengikat Kisame agar bisa memakan sodara-sodaranya yang dipelihara di aquarium untuk menghemat biaya. Tapi, kau menghabiskannya hanya untuk membeli majalah dan DVD *piip* ini," ucap Kakuzu menggebu-gebu sambil mengancung-ancungkan majalah-majalah yang layak dan wajib di sensor oleh lembaga perlindungan anak di bawah usia 17+.

"Kakuzu-jii…BUAGH" kalimat dari pria autis bertopeng langsung dipotong dengan lemparan sandal jepit bau terasi tepat menghantam sang bocah bangkotan.

"Aku tak sudi disebut jii-san oleh orang yang bahkan 100 tahun lebih tua dariku, lagi pula aku masih terlihat tampan nan gagah," ucap Kakuzu kembali bernarsis ria ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Pria bertopeng atau lebih akrab disebut Tobi, segera di gotong kedalam kamar oleh Zetsu bersaudara sebapak seibu dan sebadan lain pikiran juga lain warna.

"Kembali ke pokok permasalahan, aku ingin kalian semua mencari pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang secara halal atau haram (terserah sajalah), untuk mengembalikan dana kas kita. kalian tau sendiri, tanpa kas itu, organisasi kita tidak akan berjalan," ucap Kakuzu yang kembali berwajah serius kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan uang, yah tentu saja motto hidup Kakuzu itukan 'money is everything because everything need money, yang nggak punya money nggak bisa everythinng' .

"Loh…bukannya pekerjaan kita selama ini adalah memburu orang-orang hebat dan akhirnya ditukarkan dengan uang?"tanya pemuda berambut merah atau lebih sering disapa Sasori si berbie face eh baby face maksudnya.

"Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi meneruskan pekerjaan itu, karena Akatsuki sudah menandatangangi perjanjian damai dengan kelima Negara ninja,"ucap seorang pria berkeriput tapi tak tua malah kelihatan tampan dengan penuh wibawa.

"Ja…jadi…sekarang Akatsuki pengacara banyak kerjaan?"tanya only one lady disana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Koran, eh Konan maksudnya.

"Kau bodoh ya un, sejak kapan kita jadi pengacara? Banyak kerjaan pulak, un!"cerocos only one waria *buagh*(author ditinju Deidara).

"Iya, bener tu yang di bilang si Dei, kamu nggak boleh bo'ong Konan-chan, entar di hukum DJ lho,"ucap seorang pria berpenampilan menantang yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang sambil berbicara sok imuet yang minta di tendang oleh para pendengar, tapi karena sayang dan bimbang, hal itu nggak bisa ditayangkan*?.

"Lu pada yang bego', pengacara banyak kerjaan ntu maksudnya penganguran tau!"semprot Konan disertai hujan lokal yang tak dapat di hindari oleh Deidara maupun Hidan, melihat sepertinya akan terjadi baku hantam, Kakuzu langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka pake gunting kebun yang sudah karatan.

"Cukup! Simpan energi kalian untuk berkerja besok. Pokoknya kalian harus mendapat uang sebanyak-banyaknya, dan dua orang yang paling sedikit mendapatkan uang dalam bulan ini, akan menjadi pembantu dimarkas, MENGERTI?"tanya Kakuzu dengan semangat 45, mengalahkan semangat masa mudanya Gai maupun Lee(menyangkut uang sih).

"Mengerti sih mengerti, tapi yang KORUPSIkan si Pein, kenapa kami harus ikut-ikutan mengemban hukumannya?"tanya Kisame menekan pada kata korupsi, yang lain manggut-manggut membenarkan perkataan Kisame kecuali Pein yang shock setengah mati. Gimana nggak shock coba? Padahal mereka udah janji sehidup semati, makan sepiring bersama dan lain sebagainya.

"Sehidup semati? Maksudmu, Sembilan hidup seorang mati! Kalau masalah makan, kau sendiri yang membagikan makananmu bersembilan, sedang kami makan satu orang dua piring kok!"ucap Itachi yang seolah bisa membaca isi hati Pein.

Baru saja Pein ingin bertanya kenapa Itachi tau apa yang ada dalam Pikirannya, mulutnya langsung bungkam melihat saringgan yang sedang berputar pada porosnya.

"BRAAAK…"meja yang membatasi para anggota akatsuki dengan leader mereka kembali di gebrak oleh Kakuzu dengan kekuatan jumbonya yang tak berperikemejaan. Suasana yang kembali hening menjadi semakin mencekam melihat perubahan pada mimik cadar*? Kakuzu, mata yang memicing tajam dengan aura hitam mencekam membuat Pein dkk terpaksa menelan ludah secara paksa.

"Cuman Pein yang korupsi katamu?"desis Kakuzu membuat yang mendengar merinding disko. "Jangan kira aku tidak tau kalau kalian juga ikut-ikutan menutupi kesalahan si mesum ini…"sambung Kakuzu lagi masih dengan suara datar yang dipaksakan untuk menambah kekerenannya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang entah dari mana di dapatnya. (kayak kantong ajaib doraemon aja ntu si Kakuzu.)

"Boneka himeko model terbaru untuk Sasori, kertas origami 1000 warna untuk Konan, pupuk kompos terbaik untuk Zetsu, lolipop empat rasa untuk Tobi,"Kakuzu membaca sebuah daftar yang sepertinya adalah daftar belanjanya Pein. Sasori, Konan, Zetsu bahkan Tobi(entah sejak kapan sudah kembali keruangan) yang mendengarnya langsung memelototi Pein, pasalnya, hadiah-hadiah tersebut diberikan Pein dengan mengatas namakan pertemanan tanpa rasa pambrih, tapi ujung-ujungnya pambrihnya malah mencapai tingkat tertinggi di abad ini, bagaimana tidak? Bagai berhutang seribu tapi harus membayar seratus ribu(rentenir kelas kakap).

"Peranakan antara ikan koi dengan hiu Australia untuk peliharaan Kisame, bubuk mesiu dari pabrik yang sama dengan yang digunakan Nurdin dkk untuk Deidara, Krim spondgs anti aging pencegah keriput usia dini untuk Itachi, dan alat-alat ritual untuk Hidan,"Sambung Kakuzu yang kembali membaca lembaran kertas tersebut. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakuzu, para anggota akatsuki pun sudah mengerti permasalahannya. Mereka langsung berdiri tak lupa menyeret Pein yang sedang gemetar tak karuan.

"Mau kemana kalian?"tanya Kakuzu melihat para anggota akatsuki yang beranjak pergi tanpa pamitan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di tengah kegelapan.

"Kami mau menyelesaikan urusan dengan bendahara kita ini,"ucap Sasori dengan senyum manisnya, tapi Pein malah makin merinding disko.

"jangan sampai mati ya!"nasehat Kakuzu yang sama sekali tak bisa membantu.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada orang ini?"tanya Kisame pada teman-temannya sembari menunjuk Pein yang sedang terbaring lunglai di ranjang mini karena kesandung kaki eh akar Zetsu tadi.

"Hmm…pokoknya jangan sampai kita harus ikut-ikutan kerja untuk mengganti dana kas,"Itachi

"Bagaimana kalau kita jual organ-organ tubuhnya, pasti bisa langsung menutupi uang kasnya,"usul Sasori yang di sambut antusias oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Wah…ide bagus tuh, apalagi sekarang sedang semarak-semaraknya orang berpenyakitan butuh transplatasi,"tanggap Kisame.

"Ho'oh, tumben loe pinter un, biasanya cuman tau jenis boneka aja un,"puji setengah hina Deidara atas usul Sasori.

"Udah ah jangan ngebahas itu, sekarang masalahnya, bagian mana yang mau kita jual?"tanya Sasori mencoba mengacuhkan hinaan atas dirinya.

"Jantung saja un, harganya mahal karena langka un!"kali ini Deidara yang mengusulkan.

"Kalau jantung sih, salah alamat kau Dei,"ucap Itachi.

"Eh?"bingung Deidara.

"Iya salah alamat loe, kebanyakan mendengar lagunya Ayu Bunting sih !" ucap Kisame sambil joget-joget ala ibu-ibu hamil khasnya Ayu Bunting.

"Kalau mau jual jantung mending jantungnya leader-sama aja, dia kan punya lima jantung, diambil satu rasanya nggak masalah'kan? Lagian tu orang serakah amat ya? masak ada orang yang sekarat di depan mata butuh donor jantung dia malah nanyak 'Punya apa?' ujung-ujungnya ntu orang mati karena shock berat."tutur Hidan menjelaskan kejadian yang pernah ia saksikan secara live, yang kebetulan Kakuzu yang menjadi peran penting*Plaakk(back to story)

"Mata?"tanya Tobi yang berpikir untuk menjual mata Pein yang Unik itu.

"Wah…benar juga, kalau kita jual matanya, si mesum ini masih bisa hidup, terus kita suruh ngemis aja, pasti dapa banyak duit deh."usul Zetsu hitam dengan teganya.

"Benar…apalagi wajahnya melas gitu,"sambung Zetsu putih cuek.

"Wah…ternyata Tobi cerdas juga!"puji Kisame atas ide Tobi.

"Tobi'kan anak baik senpai,"ujar Tobi yang tiba-tiba ngambek di bilang cerdas.

"Hadeh…pasti kebetulan…"cetus Sasori, yang lainnya dengan sukarela mengiyakan perkatan Sasori.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini, apa tidak kasian melihat Pein? Bukankah selama ini kita selalu bersama? Meski dia kelihatan begitu, tapi bukankah selama menjadi leader Pein tidak banyak menyusahkan kita?"tiba-tiba terdengar alunan suara bak bidadari masuk ke telinga para anggota Akatsuki yang sudah kesetanan dan hendak balas dendam.

"Ko..Konan?"tanya para Akatskuki's dengan mata berbinar-binar, bagai seorang anak yang melakukan kesalahan dan ditenggur ibunya.

"Ternyata, inilah kelebihan dari perempuan(asli), perasaan mereka begitu lembut dan halus,"batin Zetsu black and White.

"Memang tidak salah ada wanita di dalam organisasi kita,"batin Kisame.

"Konan-senpai…"Tobi membatin dengan hati berbinar-binar*?

"Kau sudah menuntun kami kembali kejalan yang benar,"Hidan malah komat kamit gaje.

"…"Itachi

"Oh ya…ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi, kok lampunya nggak nyala-nyala ya? Apa ada masalah dengan PLN ya?"Konan bertanya sambil menekan-nekan stopkontak.

Wajah besinar Akatsuki langsung lenyap dan di gantikan oleh wajah sangar, tapi karena Konan telah mengingatkan mereka, jadi mereka tetap tenang agar Konan tak khawatir.

"Ohh…tidak ada masalah dengan PLNnya kok, ini lebih karena kita nggak membayar uang listrik karena uangnya udah ludes sama si mesum yang terbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjang sana,"ucap Itachi dengan santainya.

Hening….krik..krikkk..krik…bahkan suara jangkrikpun terdengar dengan kerasnya, semua terdiam membisu setelah penuturan Itachi tadi.

"Pe…in…"tiba-tiba terdengar desahan mengerikan mengalahkan mbak-mbak kutilan eh kuntilanak maksudnya.

"…"

"DASAR KURANG AJAR, KUBUNUH KAUUU…"lengkingan dahsyat keluar dari mulut Konan, tak membuang waktu ia langsung mendekati ranjang Pein. Gleekk…para Akatsuki's menelan ludah paksa karena sang bidadari yang mereka elu-elukan sudah berevolusi menjadi iblis bengis.

"Uwaaa…Konan-chan apa yang ingin dikau lakukan dengan kapak itu?"tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba panik dengan OOCnya.

"Ma…ti…kau…"desis Konan sambil mengangkat kapaknya.

"Jangan Konan-chan,"ucap Deidara sambil menahan tangan Konan, sangking shocknya, Deidara sampai melupakan trademark 'un'nya itu.

"Ini berdausa, kau akan di kutuk jashin-sama, bertobatlah-bertobatlah…"Hidan malah komat-kamit sambil duduk di pojokan.

"Hentikan,"teriak Sasori sambil memeluk Konan dari belakang(ini mah cari kesempatan dalam kesengsaraan orang namanya,*buagh…)

"GYAAA…"

"KYAAA"

"UWAAA…"

Malam itu diakhiri dengan teriakan-teriakan gaje, sampai akhirnya mereka semua tertidur karena kelelahan. Kakuzu mah cuek-cuek aja mendengar mereka teriak-teriak gaje, asalkan nggak merusak property di rumah itu atau melakukan suatu hal yang membuat dia ujung-ujungnya mengeluarkan uang, tidak ada masalah bagi sang leader yang dulunya bendahara ini.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menyingsing dari ufuk timur, bulan dan juga Bintang-bintang yang menemani di malam hari pun berangsur-angsur menghilang karna terpaan cahaya matahari yang mendominasi. Di sebuah markas bebatuan yang kita ketahui bersama adalah markas Akatsuki, terjadi sedikit cekcok ria.

"WOI…BANGUN! Sekarang, waktunya cari uang!"teriak Kakuzu dengan toa hasil jambretan kemarin.

"Ehmm…lima menit lagi leader,"sahut mereka kompak.

"Bangun atau…"

Belum sempat Kakuzu melanjutkan kalimatnya, para Akatsuki's yang tadinya terkapar karena kelelahan bertengkar, sudah berdiri dengan tegak, bahkan ada beberapa yang reflek menghormat. Kakuzu yang melihat kejadian itu mau tidak mau, (tapi harus mau)bersweatdroped ria.

"A…atau?" Itachi.

"Atau? Atau apa?"tanya Kakuzu belagak pikun.

"Yang tadi leader bilang 'Bangun atau…', nah itu atau apa?"jelas Kisame sang sohib sejati Itachi.

"Ooh itu, bangun atau kalian boleh tidur lima menit lagi,"ucap Kakuzu santai."Tapi..karena kalian sudah bangun, CEPAT GANTI BAJU DAN CARI KERJA!" sambung Kakuzu sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

"Nggak mandi dulu, un?"tanya Deidara mewakili teman-temannya.

"Mandi semprolmu, mulai sekarang kalian tidak boleh mandi untuk menghemat air, kecuali kalian sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri," ucap Kakuzu tegas.

"APAAA?"Jerit Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, Deidara, Konan, dan Tobi di dalam hati, sedangkan Zetsu dan Kisame sudang terkapar dengan mulut berbuih karena mendengar hal itu, bagaimana tidak? Coba kalian bayangkan, apa jadinya tanaman dan ikan tanpa air? Begitulah perasaan Zetsu juga Kisame. Tapi apa mau di kata, Leader mempunyai otoritas yang absolute. Tak ingin menambah masalah, para anggota Akatsuki bergegas mengganti pakaian dan membulatkan tekad dalam hati untuk memcari uang yang banyak.

.

.

.

"Tolonglah…kami butuh pekerjaan,"ucap Sasori mendesak.

"Maaf...tapi sudah tidak ada lagi lowongan pekerjaan,"ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan angkuhnya.

"Tolonglah…kami bisa melakukan apa saja, mulai dari membuat boneka, bom, menghidupkan orang mati, berbicara dengan ikan, bercocok tanam dll, bahkan jika kau butuh siraman rohani, juga bisa" ucap Konan panjang lebar.

"KELUAR KALIAN,"teriak pria tersebut mendorong mereka semua keluar bak gembel jalanan.

Bruak…para Akatsuki's jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas tanah, sedangkan orang yang melempar mereka tersenyum sinis sambil menepuk-nepuk jarinya.

"Apa-apaan pria itu?"tanya Zetsu emosi.

"Benar…apa-apaan dia? Berani sekali mendepak kita,"kata Kisame menambahkan.

"EXE Café…"

"Hah…sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa alien Itachi?"tanya Sasori

"Dasar…senpai-senpai ini bodoh sekali, jelas-jelas ini café, tapi waktu bilang kelebihan tadi kenapa ngomongnya kayak orang mau ngelamar jadi salah satu pasien RSJ sih, mana baju yang kita pakai kayak orang mau ngelayat lagi,"ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baju khas Akatsuki yang bewarna hitam itu. Bukannya menanggapi pernyataan Tobi, para Akatsuki malah berbengong-bengong ria sambil melongo mendengar perkataan Tobi yang tumben-tumbennya berbicara normal.

"Ini penipuan, kita harus balas dendam, un"cetus Deidara sambil menggepalkan jari tangannya ke udara.

"Benar…jelas-jelas mereka menipu kita, seharusnya sejak awal mereka bilang kalau ini café,"dukung Pein.

"Ayo, kita deklarasikan perang," usul Konan(padahal dia yang menjadi sumber masalah).

"Tidak perlu mendeklarasikan, kita hancurkan saja café ini," ucap Itachi dengan senyum setan ala uchiha sinting yang membuat yang melihatnya jatuh cintrong bagi yang cewek merinding disko bagi yang lain(yaitu: Pria, waria, dan hewan melata*?)

"Aku setuju…"ucap Tobi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Madara mode.

"Benar…Jashin-sama juga akan mengutuk mereka,"ucap Hidan yang selalu membawa-bawa Jashinnya itu, padahal si Jashin nggak tau apa-apa, tapi malah di bawa-bawa mulu.

"Mulai…"teriak Sasori memberi komando, masing-masing dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu andalan mereka. mereka sudah berpose dengan kerennya, mimik wajah sudah di atur sesangar mungkin tak lupa senyuman sinis dan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada café itu. namun, belum sempat jutsu-jutsu mereka mengenai café tersebut, sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerakan mereka, badan mereka langsung kaku melihat siapa yang berteriak.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Kakuzu sambil berlari dengan slowmotion, tak lupa toa hasil jambret tak lepas-lepas dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"KALIAN INI!"para anggota Akatsuki langsung di kuliahi Kakuzu begitu sampai di markas, mereka yang tadinya masih kaku di tempat karena kedatangan sang leader yang mendadak ke tkp, membuat mereka shock tak karuan.

"Ma…maaf leader, kami sedang mencari pekerjaan,"ucap Pein mencoba memberi pembelaan.

"Pekerjaan? Disitu?"tanya Kakuzu terheran-heran.

"I…iya…"jawab Pein lagi.

"KAU MAU BILANG ADA MASALAH DENGAN MATAKU YA? Jelas-jelas aku melihat kalian mau menghancurkan tempat itu, dan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, ujung-ujungnya kita akan di minta ganti rugi, dan untuk menebusnya aku terpaksa(dengan senang hati) menggadaikan kalian pada lima Negara ninja untuk di jadikan babu dan membayar ganti rugi,"ceramah Kakuzu luar biasa panjang(heran deh, asal Kakuzu ngomong, Tsuka sering kali harus mengaktifkan capslock, teriak mulu sih kerjanya. Kakuzu: apa loe kate*Buagh~Tsuka tepar)

"Bu…"

"Stop…aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan kalian(nggak penting), yang aku mau kalian menghasilkan uang," ucap Kakuzu sinis.

Para anggota Akatsuki menatap Kakuzu dengan pandangan datar namun menusuk, lalu mereka langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berbalik badan.

"Mau kemana kalian?"tanya Kakuzu menatap heran pada tingkah mereka yang tiba-tiba jadi penurut.

"Kemana lagi? Ya cari uang kan!"ucap Sasori, yang di setujui oleh yang lainnya berupa anggukan.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk kalian, lagipula dengan kemampuan kalian itu, mau kerja di mana?" kata Kakuzu sambil menyamankan dirinya duduk di lantai.

"Haah? Kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan?"Hidan

"Jangan suruh aku menjadi nelayan," tutur Kisame(bayangkan sendiri, ikan nangkap ikan).

"Dan jangan suruh kami untuk bertani!"sahut Zetsu hitam dan putih, coba pikirkan apa jadinya bila ada tanaman yang menanam tanaman.

"Teroris itu di larang,un" Deidara comment gaje.

''Aku tidak mau jadi loper Koran,"kata Konan,

"Tapi, pekerjaan itu sangat cocok denganmu Konan-chan,"ucap Sasori setengah menghina.

"Apa katamu? Dasar berbie sialan, kau saja yang jadi tukang loak boneka sana,"cerocos Konan.

"hahaha tukang loak!"Itachi ketawa-ketiwi mendengar hinaan terhadap pria imut nana wet muda itu(kecemburuan sosial).

"Diam kau, dasar bencong kriput, nyalon aja sana!"teriak Sasori.

"Apa katamu?"ucap Itachi yang mulai mengaktifkan saringgannya, Sasori yang tak mau kalah sudah mulai mengeluarkan boneka kebanggaannya(apa namanya yaa?), sedangkan yang lainnya sudah mengambil posisi dan jarak dengan pop-corn di tangan, mereka bersiap menyaksikan pertarungan live pria-pria tampan ini.

"DIAM!"lagi-lagi Kakuzu harus berteriak untuk menenangkan suasana, ia terpaksa bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Baca ini, itu adalah pekerjaan kalian."ucap Kakuzu sok mendatar-datarkan suara, sambil melempar Koran kearah mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

"Loh, kok cuman satu lembar?"tanya Tobi sambil membolak-balik kertas Koran yang hanya selembar itu.

"Oooh itu, tadi aq singgah di oto gakure, eh ketemu si Bakoro lagi baca Koran sambil ngopi, karena ngelihat pengumuman ne, kuminta selembar Koran ini dech, yaah…ngitung-ngitung buat berhemat,"ucap Kakuzu dengan logat bancisnya(kepengaruh si Bakoro ne).

'Itumah kikir,'batin anggota Akatsuki sambil menahan mual karena mendengar logat asli sang leader.

"Jadi…di Koran ini ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk kami?"tanya Kisame

"Ya…itu pekerjaan yang paling cocok dengan kalian, mudah dan menguntungkan,"sahut Kakuzu.

"menyedot tinja?"tanya Itachi sambil sweatdroped melihat daftar lowongan pekerjaan yang ada di Koran itu, mau di bawa kemana harga diri uchiha yang setinggi langit dan seluas samudra itu.

"Ih…menjijikkan, pekerjaan macam apa itu, un. Nggak elit sama sekali!"ucap Deidara sambil masang wajah jijik.

"Hii…"semua anggota Akatsuki masang wajah jijik nan jijay.

"Ja…jadi ini pekerjaan kami senpai?"tanya Tobi takut-takut.

"Bukan"jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Kalau begitu…"Sasori berkata sambil membaca baris berikutnya"Sales salap panuan?"tanya Sasori tak kalah shocknya dengan yang tadi.

"apa? Cih pasti merepotkan harus berjalan dari rumah kerumah"ucap Zetsu Hitam dan putih.

"Ini pekerjaan yang pas dengan kami?"tanya Hidan sambil pasang wajah ogah banget dach gue.

"Bukan itu,"ucap Kakuzu yang masih sabar.

"Pengasuh bayi?"pekik Pein yang membaca baris selanjutnya.

"Bisa tumbuh jadi orang nggak bener tu bayi kalo kita yang urus."ucap Konan yang jiwa keibuannya tiba-tiba nyelonong keluar.

"Tidak…aku tidak mau jadi tukang kebun,"teriak Itachi

"Gyaa…aku tidak mau jadi TKH(tenaga kerja Konoha)"panik Deidara.

"Uwaa…"

"KyAAA…"

"DIAM,"teriak Kakuzu yang sudah habis kesabaranya mendengar teriakan-teriakan gaje, "ini pekerjaan kalian,"ucap Kakuzu sambil menunjuk salah satu artikel, semua matapun tertuju pada artikel tersebut.

:::Cari Uang Melalui Internet:::

Saat ini, telah ada situs , dimana kau bisa mengeluarkan bakat menulismu dan juga bisa mendapatkan uang. Disini kau bisa mengeluarkan semua imajinasimu, kau akan mendapatkan uang Rp.1000/reviewnya, dan uang itu akan langsung di transfer ke rekeningmu. Karena itu, jadilah seorang Author, buatlah cerita yang menarik dan dapatkan uangnya! Buruan, LEBIH CEPAT LEBIH BAIK!

::Keluarkan Imajinasimu & Dapatkan Uangnya::

"Wow"komentar mereka semua membaca kata-kata uang.

"Satu review 1000, berarti kalau kita bisa mengumpulkan 100 review uang kita sudah 100.000,"ucap Pein takjub.

"Benar…karena itu aku ingin kalian menjadi seorang Author dan membuat sebuah fic, aku tidak peduli cerita apa yang kalian buat, rated apa, atau apa genrenya, yang penting banyak yang ngeriview,"ucap Kakuzu seenak jidatnya.

"Kalo flame, apakah kita akan tetap dapat uang?"tanya Sasori.

"Flame juga adalah review namun dalam bentuk menghina tanpa alasan, meski begitu, flame tetap di kategorikan review jadi kita tetap akan menerima uangnnya,"jelas Itachi menggantikan Kakuzu yang sudah kelabakan nggak tahu mau jawab apa.

"Ooh begitu…"tanggap semuanya, temasuk Kakuzu.

"Tapi…kalian sudah tau apa itu funfiction'kan,"tanya Kakuzu.

"sudah pasti…"jawab mereka kompak, tentu saja situs memang sangat terkenal(hamper sama dengan hanya saja, mempunyai bayaran)

"Khukhukhu…"Pein terkekeh mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau pein?"tanya Zetsu.

"Hohoho…aku sudah punya ide membuat fic apa,"ucap Pein berseri-seri.

"Huh…aku juga sudah punya ide,"sahut Konan

"Aku juga…"

"Aku juga…"

"Baguslah kalian semua sudah punya ide, jadi kalian sudah harus mencari uang mulai saat ini, mengerti?"tanya Kakuzu.

"Ya…"jawab mereka semangat

Apakah membuat Fic semudah yang mereka bayangkan? Bagaimanakah fic-fic hasil karya mereka? adakah yang akan meriview fic buatan mereka?

TUNGGU KISAH SELANJUTNYA!

***TBC***

Aduh kox capek Tsuka ngetik, pegal-pegal ini badan, ada yang mau ngurutin nggak(ngelirik Pein dkk), Akatsuki masang wajah ogah sambil menjaga jarak.

Pein: Woi…Author dodol, sejak kapan di dunia ninja ada internetnya? Gaje banget sih fic loe!

Tsuka:loe yang bego, coba liat waktu ujian chunin, ka nada yu computernya, jadi nggak menutup kemungkunan ada internetnya.

Itachi : Huh…lupakan masalah itu, yang ingin kami tanyakan, fic macam apa yang akan kami buat nantinya?

Tsuka : itu she terserah loe pada aja, kalo mau bayar gue baru gue bantuin nyari idenya.

Sasori: apa-apaan sih, nggak disini, nggak disana semuanya mata duitan!(ngelirik Kakuzu dan Tsuka)

Konan : apa jadinya fic ini ke depan kalo dia Authornya!

Kakuzu : Oi…kalian, jangan mendesak calon istriku ya!"

Semua terdiam dan ngibrit kabur, nggak mau berurusan sama sang leader matre, Tsuka cumin sweatdrop gaje.

Kakuzu : Tsuka, ayo…kita menikah dan taklukan semua uang di dunia ini.(sambil ngedip gaje)

Tsuka : Uang sih gue mau, tapi kalo nikah ama lo OGAH BANGET GUE, mending jadi bendahara Negara Suna aja biar dekat dengan Gaara-koi*hajared(nyelononh kabur)

Kakuzu : jangan tinggalkan daku.(terjadilah kejar-kejaran gaje)

Deidera : Oke, un…

Oke semuanya, mohoh Reviewnya ya, berupa kritik(yang membangun), komentar dan saran. Apa fic ini terlalu panjang? Ehmm…Tsuka akan pendekkan untuk chapter depan. Oh ya, Experiment akan Tsuka publish dalam minggu ini, gomen telat(ada yang nunggu nggak ya?)

Akhir kata REVIEW REVIW dan REVIEW!(tenang aja, nggak Tsuka pungut biaya kok! hehehe)

NOT FLAME!

RnR


	2. Aneh

**Aneh!**

**Author : Hiljaf**

**WARNING:** OOC, typo(s), EYD agak acak-acakan, humor garing, alur super lambat , dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, emosi berlebih dan segala kegajean lainnya.

**Summary:** Sasuke, seorang mahisiswa sastra jepang yang terkenal pelit bicara, jatuh cinta pada adik tirinya sendiri, Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu, sering kali menggodanyanya. Rate M! Lime, Lemon, Strowberry, dan Jambu.

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Hiljaf sarankan, bagi yang kira-kira umurnya belum 18 tahun keatas harap menyingkir dari fic ini, karena ini fic untuk 18+, jangan rusak masa depan kalian sama hal-hal yang seperti ini. Dari pada itu mending kalian bertobat dan mohon ampun sama jashin-sama, siapa tahu kalian diampuni dan syukur-syukur dapet gebetan keren, atau setidaknya kalian bisa jadi jomblo terhormat*?

Hiljaf tahu, kalian itu memang tidak akan tahan dengan hal yang seperti ini(berbau 18+), yah pokoknya kalian tidaklah mata duitan, atau seorang penggila ledakan, itu cukup bagiku. Kurasa sudah cukup ceramahku. Karena itu menyingkirlah dari fic ini, wahai anak-anak -18.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HEI... KALIAN BELUM MENYINGKIR JUGA? YA AMPUN AKIKAH, JASHIN SAMA AKAN MENGUTUK KALIAN...

BERTOBATLAH!

BERTOBATLAHH,,,

HEI...

**Aku bilang TOBAT!**

**BUDEG YA... -_-**

OH JASHIN-sama, maafkanlah mereka, ampunilah mereka, mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa, mereka tidak akan sepertiku yang bersih suci dan polos ini. Ampunilah mereka.

Lagi pula apa bagusnya si pantat ayam adiknya si keriput itu, kemana mana juga kerenan aqyu, plis deh ah.

Apa? NGGAK TERIMA HILJAF Ngejelek-Jelekin kalian? Oke, Hiljaf TUNGGU REVIEW dari kalian, heh, mental curut seperti kalian emangnya berani ngeriview ya? Kalo mau NANTANG LANGsung REVIEW aja, siapa tau jashin memaafkan kalian.

RnR

Sasori, Deidara, Pein, dan semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya mangap plus melongo membaca salah satu fic hasil karya rekan mereka itu.

"Hiljaf? Siapa itu?" tanya Sasori pada rekan-rekannya yang juga kelihatan bingung, kecuali seorang pria berdada bidang dengan rambut keperakan yang sejak tadi cekikikan.

"Itu aku," jawab pria tersebut dengan masih cekikikan.

"HAH? " Teriak para Akatsuki dengan lebaynya, tentu yang di teriaki hanya mampu menutup kupingnya.

Flashback On

Di sebuah ruangan luas yang bertatami, duduklah sembilan makhluk berbagai rupa, yang mengklaim diri mereka anggota akatsuki. Ruangan yang semula gelap, kini tiba-tiba terang benderang. Pasalnya, Kakuzu, sang leader baru akatsuki, mendapatkan job baru untuk anggota-anggotanya, jadi terpaksa ia harus ngutang atau lebih tepatnya ngerampok sana sini demi membayar tagihan listrik dan memasang wifi demi kelancaran usaha mereka. Usaha mereka? kalian tidak berpikir bahwa ini semua demi kebaikan mereka kan? Tidak, ini semua hanya semata-mata demi UANG! ya benar UANG!

Entah sebuah keajaiban atau anugerah, para anggota akatsuki yang biasanya makan nasi hanya dengan kerupuk dan ikan asin ini tiba-tiba memangku sebuah laptop di masing-masing pangkuan mereka. Dan anehnya pula, mereka yang gaptek tingkat dewa, kini dengan lihainya menjamah sang laptop, padahal masih sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu, benda yang bernama laptop ini sangat langka bagi mereka, tak bisa dilupakan bagaimana Konan mencoba merusakkan mouse laptop karena mengira benda aneh itu tikus, Kisame yang hendak nyemplung ke layar dekstop karena walpapernya lautan, atau Sasori yang nyembah-nyembah benda elektronik ini karena ada gambar nenek chiyo megang rotan, namun beda dengan Itachi, dia cenderung menjauh dari benda bernama laptop, selidik punya selidik, rupanya Itachi menghindari sinar radiasi yang katanya dapat membuat kulit wajah keriput.

"Hei Dei, kau menggerutu saja dari tadi, ficmu sudah selesai belum?" tanya Pein kepada Deidara yang dari tadi terus mengomel.

"Kau diam saja un, ficku ini akan meledakkan dunia perfanfickan, "Ucap Deidara sambil menekan tombol 'publish' di pilihan menu salah satu situs fanfiction terkemuka.

"Yosh aku tak sabar menunggu review dari para reader," sambung Deidara lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Heh...percaya diri sekali kau," ucap Itachi dingin.

"Apa maksudmu keriput?" bentak Deidara yang merasa terhina

"Kau benar chi, dia terlalu narsis!" kata Sasori mengiyakan perkataan Itachi sambil manggut-manggut gaje.

"Apa katamu manusia susuk? Kau pikir ficmu lebih baik dari punyaku?"geram Deidara.

"Tentu saja, ficku ini jauh lebih baik dari fic sampah milikmu," cerocos Sasori yang tak terima di sebut manusia susuk.

"Sudah...Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar," ucap Pein mencoba meleraikan.

"DIAM KAU HENTAI!" teriak Deidara, Itachi dan Sasori serempak.

Pein bergetar marah, niat baiknya malah dibalas dengan sangat kejam, sungguh hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, luluh lantak diterkam kata-kata orang yang dianggap sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. Zetsu yang merasa simpati berusaha menengkan Pein, ia menepuk pundak Pein Keras.

"Sabar sob, All is well," ucap Zetsu kuro dan shiro sarap.

Pein membalikkan badannya, matanya nanar, hampir meneteskan air mata, Zetsu jadi bangga sendiri karena sudah membuat mantan ketuanya ini terharu, dia baru saja ingin melangkah kearah lain sebelum sebuah bogem mendarat di pipinya.

"Brengsek kau, bisulku pecah," ucap Pein melempar Zetsu ke sembarang arah, usut punya usut rupanya yang di tepuk Zetsu dengan keras adalah bisul yang ada di pundaknya si Pein.

Zetsu yang terlemparpun menabrak Kisame yang sedang berkonsentrasi menuliskan ficnya, dia sedang merangkai kata sedemikian rupa agar mendapatkan banyak review dari reader. Bak mendapat timpukan tanaman raksasa, Kisame terpental keujung ruangan sambil memeluk laptopnya, berusaha menyelamatkan sang tulang punggung tercinta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan SIALAN?"Seru Kisame emosi sambil melayangkan bogemnya kearah Zetsu, tapi sayangnya Zetsu menghindar dan akhirnya bogem itu nyasar ke muka atau lebih tepatnya ke topengnya Tobi. Tobi yang tak mau kalah melempar sadal jepitnya yang tak sengaja nyasar ke kepala Kakuzu yang sedari tadi mencoba sabar akan tingkah rekan-rekannya itu. Tunggu kakuzu? Ya KAKUZU! Benar sodara-sodara Kaku*plaakk

"KA...LI...AN!"Kakuzu berteriak menggunakan toa kesayangannya, matanya berkilat tajam, bagai seekor serigala yang menemukan mangsa, para anggota Akatsuki yang sedang saling bertukar bogempun hanya bisa meneguk liur mereka.

"GyAAAAAA.."

"KYAAAA..."

"HAAAAAAAAAH?"

Teriakan terakhir itu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, disana terlihatlah, Konan, sang pemilik teriakan tadi, sedang terduduk kaku dengan wajah horror sambil mengancung-acungkan tangannya ke arah laptop, seolah ingin memberitahu sesuatatu. Semua anggota akatsuki yang penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadipun mendekati Konan dan mulai mengerubungi satu-satunya wanita disana itu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Itachi.

"Li...lihat ini," ucap Konan terbata kembali menunjuk laptop mereka.

Mata para anggota akatsukipun tertuju pada sang object yang ditunjuk, dapat mereka lihat itu salah satu cerita yang ada di situs terkenal fanfiction, fic yang ditunjuk Konan itu sepertinya baru saja di publish beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa?"tanya Zetsu tak mengerti.

"HAAAAAAAH!" kini giliran Kakuzu yang melotot, melihat apa yang Konan tunjukan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sasori mewakili kebingungan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lihat ini," tunjuk Konan tak sabaran.

Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan para Akatsuki, mata mereka melotot dengan beringasnya, seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan nyunsut kelantai.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa?" tanya Deidara amat frustasi.

"Baru beberapa jam, tapi fic ini sudah mendapat 142 review," kata Kisame masang wajah mangap.

Sebagai seorang Author, mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan fic di hadapan mereka ini, terlebih Itachi yang membaca nama adiknya yang menjadi pair utamanya. Dengan hati deg degkan mereka pun mengklik judul fic yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Aneh."ucap Konan membaca nama fic tersebut.

Fasblack Off

"Kau... jadi fic sampah ini milikmu?" tanya Pein pasang wajah tak percaha.

"Hohoho...benar sekali,"ucap pria berambut perak tersebut dengan bangganya.

"Leader... ini tidak adil, mana boleh fic seperti itu," ucap Konan tak terima.

"Benar, dia hanya merusak seni saja," ucap Deidara tak terima.

"Kau benar-benar mengotori dunia perfanfickan,"desis Kakuzu dengan Tubuh gemetaran, si tersangka dan semua anggota akatsuki meringding disko. "Kau... Kau...Kau HEBAT! Dari mana kau dapat ide macam itu Hidan, tak kusangka, terkadang otakmu jenius juga. Aku tidak peduli kau mengotori dunia perfanfictionan yang penting kau menghasilkan review yang banyak," ucap Kakuzu nista.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong senior, apa maksudnya Hijjaf itu, nama senior kan Hidan, kenapa jadi Hiljaf?" tanya Tobi pada pemuda berambut perakperak yang ternyata adalah Hidan.

"Iya...iya benar," angguk yang lain juga penasaran.

"Hiljaf itu singkatan dari 'Hidan Love Jashin Forever',"Jelas Hidan dengan bangganya.

"GubraAAAkkKK," yang lainnya hanya bisa bergubrak ria mendengar penuturan abnormal temannya, ah tidak semuanya, karena Kakuzu sedang menghitung berapa uang pemasukan dari ficnya Hidan, dan seorang lagi yang menatap tajam Hidan dengan Aura membunuh, mata sosok tersebut memicing tajam.

"Kau... berani sekali kau memanggil otoutoku pantat ayam,"

"Ma...Maafkan aku keriput,"

"Apa katamu,"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa..."

~TBC~

Hahaha... ada yang salah paham nggak ya dengan fic ini? Semoga enggak.

Hmm Kyoi ganti nama plus judul fic, soalnya Kyoi mau buat pembaharuan jadi mohon dimaklumin ya minna...

Ohya Kyoi mau minta saran, chapter depan nampilin fic buatan siapa ya bagusnya?

Hmm pokoknya Kyoi mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan Kyoi sama reader semua, terutama yang udah bersedia ngeriview, maaf Kyoi nggak bisa balas sekarang, PLEASE jangan FLAME, karena Kyoi nggak terima Flame, kecuali membangun.

Maaf kalo ada Typo, soalnya buru-buru publish dan ngetik dalam waktu sehari, the last, Don't forget review ya...  
>ditunggu... <p>

RnR


End file.
